


"Waterbender"

by allebas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 12 year old percy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Camp Half-Blood, Gen, More Haru, No Annabeth, None of the PJO characters appear aside from Sally, Percy in Avatar, Poseidon - Freeform, and briefly Grover., and his village bc I wanna explore that shit, everyone thinks percy is a waterbender lol, nothing from the PJO series happens besides the minotaur fight, percy helps fight the fire nation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allebas/pseuds/allebas
Summary: In which a 12 year-old Perseus Jackson finds himself in the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Will he be able to adapt? Will he be able to aid the avatar in his fight against the fire nation? Or will he fail miserably?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), cabbage man/cabbages, percy jackson & haru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	"Waterbender"

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeee! Let's get started, shall we?

Rain pelts the car as Sally's knuckles whiten.

"It's coming," bleats Grover. I look out the back window to see for myself. Indeed, there was a hulking figure following us. It was still far enough that I couldn't see it in detail. That doesn't mean I couldn't hear it though. A loud roar erupts from it, causing my mom to jerk her steering wheel. I couldn't blame her. I was pretty frazzled too.

Smelly Gabe's camaro is forced into a ditch, knocking it to the side.

"Percy," Sally says as she turns to face Grover and Me. "Are you boys hurt?" I padded myself to check for injuries like I'd seen done in movies. Aside from some mild discomfort caused by the seat belt, I feel fine.

I look over to Grover and my blood turns cold. "Grover," I say, taking his face into my hands. He responds by mumbling "Enchilada." There's still hope!

"We're fine," I report. Relief washes over her face.

"Okay. We're going to go out the passenger's side. The driver's side is blocked." Nodding, I work to undo not only my seat belt, but Grover's as well. Once done, I try dragging him out of the car but find that there’s little progress to be had. With my scrawny 12 year-old arms, there is no way I’m going to get him out. 

"Mom, help me with Grover," I call out. Her worried gaze flicks between me and my best friend. 

"Honey, Grover will be fine," she says. "You just need to get to camp!" 

“Mom, I’m not leaving him,” I say with a firmness I didn’t know I have. Her eyes flick between the crest and Grover before nodding reluctantly. She takes his right arm and I grab his left. Together, we’re barely strong enough to drag him uphill. 

As we reach maybe half way up the hill, the thing makes a comeback. As soon as it’s within ear shot, Sally stops dead in her tracks. Why are we stopping? Aren’t we supposed to continue running from the big, scary monster?

“Percy,” she whispered to me, “I’m going to teach you something. You better listen because this could mean your life.” Her abnormally steely gaze unsettled me. I took a gulp of air and nod. “When it charges at you, just go sideways. They can't change directions very well.” I nodded again and looked back behind me. 

A hulking monster stands at Gabe’s car. Maybe 7 feet tall, easy. As it bends down to sniff the car, I make out the outline of giant bull horns. Its eyes seemed to glow red, illuminating the pouring rain that dares attempt to curtain them. The thing inspects the car for a moment longer before raising a mighty fist and crushing the car. Not a scratch, Gabe had said to me before we left. We might have given it a little scratch, Gabe. 

We continue our snail's ascent up the hill. To our luck, the beast notices. Great.

“Run!” screams Mom. I do, sensing the urgency, and struggle to take Grover with me. 

The beast charges at us, but specifically toward me. I go as fast as I can, but Grover slows me down significantly. I can only go so fast with a boy about equal my size and feet constantly slipping beneath me. As it comes barrelling toward us, I wait there. I wait until nearly the last moment before it would hit us and I dive to the right. The monster rushes past us and I can feel the displaced air and icy rain shudder past my skin. Thankfully, or not thankfully, I suppose, Grover’s limp body lands under me, cushioning my fall. I could have sworn I heard a snap. 

“Sorry, Grover,” I say before starting the process of getting us up again. Meanwhile, the monster scrapes his foot against the ground like one of those bulls in a bullfight and gets ready for another pass at Grover and me. 

“Hey!” shouts Sally. Her soft curls are matted to her scalp from the rain, she’s shaking, and in comparison to the monster, she’s tiny. But despite all of that, she still looks brave. I can’t see the look in her eyes, but her arms are spread wide and strong. Her stance is firm on the muddy ground, trying to block its way as much as possible between us and the beast. The minotaur seems to take this as a challenge. It makes a few more scrapes on the soil and lurches forward. My mom is really about to have a bull fight. God, she’s so cool.

Then the beast rushes her. The thing is fast, but Sally? She’s faster. Right as the monster nearly had her impaled by his horns, she lunges out of the way to the direction opposite from us as we inch our way up the hill. Some part of me wonders if that simple trick would continue working. 

Getting up from the ground, mud coating her blue sweater and jeans, she looks ragged and determined. The fight is still in her though. I can tell by the way her eyes shine, filled with energy and determination.

The bull readies himself again. His charge seems faster than the last. Sally is still quick, but this time, the minotaur anticipates her trick and swings his arms out to the side. As she’s in a mid-air lunge, he grabs her by the legs. Momentum cut short forces her to convulse like a rag doll being swung by a 3 year-old. 

“Mom!” I scream, dropping Grover. As I run to the beast, it turns around. Though it had a bull’s head, that didn’t stop an evil grin from spreading across its lips. It raised the arm carrying my mom high into the air. She tried squirming out of his grip, but even she couldn’t free herself from its iron grasp. 

“Percy,” she says, “Get past that tree! You’ll be safe!”

“I’m not leaving you!” Tears well up in my eyes. 

“You have to! Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine!” Rage exploded in me.

“Fine?! How could you say that, you’re-”

“Perseus Jackson!” Her shout startles me out of my rage. “Do as your mother says right now! I’ll be fine-” The minotaur squeezes harder and she dissolves. Literally dissolves. Into golden dust. I watch as she falls onto the mud and the monster wiped his hand as if she were just dust. How dare it? 

Without me really knowing what I’m doing, I lung at the monster. It attempts to grab me, but I somehow use its wide chest to push off and backwards somersault in the air. As I land with utter grace, the minotaur lunges toward me, but I’m quicker. I dart toward its chest, which I guess it isn’t expecting because its arms only move outward. I take the opportunity to land an impossibly hard blow to its chest. 

Unfortunately for me, its abs seems to be built of steel. Pain shoots up my hand, but I manage to ignore it. This thing still needs to pay and I can’t let some pain get in my way.

The minotaur roars in laughter at my pathetic attempts and makes another grab for me. Thankfully, I’m still quicker than it, which surprises me. Who knew a scrawny 12 year-old could go one-on-one against the minotaur? 

As the minotaur reaches for me, I side-step and position myself behind it. Before the minotaur has the chance to turn around, I jump onto its back. Grabbing hold of its rain-soaked fur, I climb up the back and reach the horns. Due to the monster having all brawny muscle and seemingly no stretchy tendons, it can’t even reach me while I scale its back.

Once my feet are firmly planted on its shoulders and my hands on the horns, I begin pulling. The minotaur tires to buck me off, of course, but I’m practically glued to it. 

Finally, its horn is ripped off. Unfortunately, the horn is what kept me from tumbling headfirst into mud. Despite the fall only being around 7 feet and the ground made of mud, falling headfirst still hurts. My head pounds and I don’t know what's going on. Rain pelting my skin and the stomps of the minotaur are the only things I can sense. Then, as if a light were being turned on, my senses all came flooding back to me. I’m suddenly awake, alert, and ready to get back up. And I do.

The minotaur doesn’t seem all that surprised.Just angry. It readies for yet another charge. 

How can I kill this thing? I don’t have any weapons. I don’t have anyone helping me. It’s just me and the minotaur. Then I remember the horn. I look at it to realize that it’s pointy. And sharp. This will do nicely. 

With its arms spread wide, its head facing directly toward me, it looks as if it’s going to get me. I attempt diving to its feet, but its arms swing in and hold me tightly. I struggle to get free from the beast’s grasp, but his hands are like iron restraights for my whole body. Put simply, it’s damn near impossible to escape its grasp. 

Up close and personal with the minotaur's face is a lot scarier than standing feet away from in the dark. Its teeth aren’t pearly white. Instead, they're a sickly yellow. Chunks of all sorts of stuff rest in between its teeth- flesh, grass, and even rubber. Its eyes remind me of one of those classic monsters a child would draw- a looming figure with beady red eyes peering into your soul, debating how it should devour you. Its muzzle is covered with thick fur, similar to the rest of its body, but is littered with scars that look like sharp objects came along with it. 

Then something weird happens. Weirder than everything else that’s happened tonight. The Minotaur’s face begins to be cast in an unusual light. Four colors mingled on its ugly mug- red, blue, green, and white. Its eyes widen, then squints as the lights get brighter and brighter. 

Then, I’m not in the Minotaur’s grasp anymore. I’m… somewhere else entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please do leave a note on your thoughts for the first chapter, it would help greatly :) Until next time!


End file.
